twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seon Woo Seo In
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Title Left Minister of Ga Guk |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 0.2 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Light Brown |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Hazel |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Ex-Fiancée Sa Baek Hwa |} Seon Woo Seo In is the Left Minister of Ga Guk. Plot Seon Woo Seo In is the son of a minister of Ga Guk and the betrothed of Sa Baek Hwa. Twenty-one years ago, he pleads his father to help Baek Hwa and her family following the death of Minister Sa Hwa Hyeon under false charges. His father disapproves of this, advising him to forget Baek Hwa since it is a threat to their family. While she and her brother Hyun are imprisoned on the streets, he finds them for help, but Baek Hwa removes her engagement ring and allows it to be crushed. He then realizes that their engagement is now severed. Three years later, he goes to Yu Hyang Ru with a companion and helps him to forget Baek Hwa. He then comes across Baek Hwa, much to their shock and happiness and decide to start anew.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 9 At the height of Yoon Yeon Lee's coup d'état ten years ago, Seon Woo Seo In wakes up Crown Prince Jin Yeon and tells him to be quiet. He then escorts a confused Jin Yeon away from the palace, ordering him and Yi Jeok to exit the Phoenix Doors and continue running westward to a red tile-roofed house.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.2 Ten years after the coup one night, he is welcomed by Seol Hwa to Yu Hyang Ru during a rendezvous with some members of Deung Ha Bul Myung. He shows a map of the Prime Minister's residence where the compact was transferred from Yoon Yeon Lee's quarters. He adds that the Prime Minister has added more guards, making it more obvious that it is indeed in the place. He tells them that though the Prime Minister's residence is much easier to infiltrate than the palace itself, it will be difficult in terms of hiding themselves and the compact's exact location. However, he then agrees that the compact must be stolen. With everyone else out, he tells Young Hwa that Yi Hwi and Yi Jeok have both become stubborn. He ironically thanks her for taking care of them despite risking their lives ten years ago.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 Their discussion is then interrupted by Seol Hwa where there is a ruckus outside. He tries to help but Young Hwa tells rejects his offer, saying that they can fix the problem by themselves.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 10 Seon Woo Seo In and Wol Young Hwa are strolling while talking about how many gisaeng are using Nabi's name after she was taken off the gisaeng registers. She then leaves him to have a discussion with the others. He tells them that the Crimson Moon was behind some farmers' uprising who were equipped with expensive weapons. After the chat, the Left Minister strolls with Yi Jeok and Baek Ho who reports to them that Yi Won is not an ordinary person and thinks that he is the Duke's son. Yi Jeok then asks the Left Minister if he can get a picture of the emperor.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 Quotes * "No matter what, I will always protect you and Seol Hwa." (To Sa Baek Hwa) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung